Where's God When I'm S-Scared?/Trivia
10th Anniversary DVD * Where did Phil Visher and Mike Nawrocki meet? ** At the Grocery Store ** On the Moon ** St. Paul Bible College ** In a Coal Mine * Where did Big Idea begin? ** In a mall ** In a spare bedroom ** In Los Angeles ** In a Dixie Cup * When did the first VeggieTales video debut? ** 1983 ** 1993 ** 1990 ** 1989 * How many people did Big Idea start with? ** One ** Three ** Five, and a really smart poodle ** Seven * In animation history, what is unique about the first VeggieTales video? ** First entirely computer-animated video done in the U.S. ** Its peculiar shortness ** Its budget ** Nothing * Who voices almost all of the VeggieTales characters? ** Fred and Fred's brother ** Phil Visher and a talking salami ** The queen and her seven corgis ** Phil Visher and Mike Nawrocki * What is the VeggieTales computer named after? ** The first six letters on a traditional computer keyboard ** A necktie ** A guy from Detroit ** Fred Qwerty, PHD * What other cartoon series had Big Idea released besides VeggieTales? ** Candytales ** LarryBoy and 3-2-1 Penguins! ** SuperSpinach ** Donutboy * What was Big Idea's first theatrical film? ** Toy Story ** A Bug's Life ** Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie ** Ice Age * What should you do with a defective VeggieTales video? ** Exchange it at the store ** Serve is with Ketchup ** Mail it to Fred ** Donate it 2004 DVD * Who wrote the letter that Bob reads at the beginning of the show? ** Lucy Anderson ** William J. McGuffrey ** Andrea Taylor ** Cole Viernes * How old does Junior say he is in Tales From the Crisper? ** Old enough to know better ** 6 going on 16 ** 5''' ** 4 * What's carved into Junior's bed's footboard? ** VeggiePal ** Big J ** Little J ** '''Jr. * Who plays Frankencelery? ** Wilbert Guffins of Akron, Ohio ** Phil Winkelstein from Toledo, Ohio ** Phil Winkleman from Shelby, Ohio ** Phil Vischer from Dayton, Ohio * What's the name of the king in Daniel and the Lion's Den? ** King Cole ** King Darius ** King Kong ** Kingdom * What fictional code did Daniel violate to be thrown to the lions? ** Code Red ** Code 6, section 4 ** 42192R94006.1-7B of the code of Babylon ** Code 14420 * What did Daniel thank the lions for when he emerged from the lions' den? ** Their hospitality ** Having good dental hygiene ** Letting him sleep on the top bunk ** Pizza * Where do the wisemen go after Daniel comes out of the lions' den? ** Directly to jail ** Egypt ** Madagascar ** Hackensack, New Jersey * What's Qwerty's verse? ** Isaiah 41:10 ** Numbers 14:13 ** Ezekiel 20:20 ** Jonah 2:10 * What recipe does Qwerty show by accident before the verse? ** Dust bunnies ** Squid donuts ** Yummy meatloaf ** Buffalo wings Gallery Question 3.PNG Question 8.PNG Question 9.PNG Question 10.PNG